Chichiue e no omoi
by Jane Bell
Summary: As ondas batiam na costa com certa agressividade e o vento frio soprava os primeiros flocos de neve sobre a praia. Naquela noite, o nobre sangue de meu pai estava caindo em leves gotas sobre a superfície branca do chão...


_**Chichi-ue e no omoi**_

As ondas batiam na costa com certa agressividade e o vento frio soprava os primeiros flocos de neve sobre a praia. O cenário teria sido romântico, considerando o eclipse lunar que aconteceria em poucos minutos, se não fosse, lógico, pelo cheiro de sangue na neve fresca. Naquela noite, o nobre sangue de meu pai estava caindo em leves gotas sobre a superfície branca do chão.

Eu sabia o que havia acontecido, sabia também que se ele não tivesse me proibido de acompanhá-lo poderia ser eu, e não ele, que estava gravemente ferido. Talvez fosse o orgulho incomparável de Inu no Taishou que o havia feito sair antes que o sol nascesse, sem me avisar, ou talvez fosse medo pela minha segurança. Apesar das óbvias circunstancias, tentava me convencer do segundo.

Eu era, invariavelmente, o filho pródigo, por assim dizer. Eu não tinha os mesmos ideais de meu pai. Ele acreditava na paz entre humanos e youkais, no equilíbrio entre os poderes e o espírito (segundo ele, o que o tornou um Daiyoukai), e no Amor. Besteira, eu dizia a mim mesmo. Ele não passava de um velho orgulhoso e egoísta, que caiu diante do toque de uma inescrupulosa hime humana. Tinha, sozinho, poder suficiente para dominar o mundo se quisesse, mas não. Ganhar o coração da humana era mais importante. Tão importante, que esquecera do filho indesejado que não seguia seus passos, da esposa fiel que minha mãe um dia fora, de seu reino e súditos e, principalmente, de si mesmo.

A ameaça de Ryuukossei era um blefe óbvio. O castelo da humana era extremamente longe de onde ele estava, e para um youkai do tamanho dele chegar ali seria difícil. Não a alcançaria sem destruir Kyushu inteira. Chichi-ue sabia disso, sabia que o máximo dano que ele poderia causar era a destruição de algumas vilas humanas antes que fosse abatido por algum outro youkai. Era estupidez pensar que ele era o único que podia derrotá-lo, visto que se fosse atacado por vários youkais ao mesmo tempo, com ataques vindos de direções diferentes, assim como ele mesmo apontou uma vez, a besta morreria facilmente. Sugeri também que enviasse youkais parasitas, para que devorassem a alma dele antes que pudesse reagir. Enfim, existiam inúmeras maneiras de matar Ryuukossei sem que Chichi-ue corresse perigo.

Mesmo assim, ali estava ele, o antes imponente e invencível Inu no Taishou, morrendo à minha frente. O infame orgulho o mantinha de pé, olhando a lua cheia que logo se esconderia e de costas para mim. Não olharia nos meus olhos até seu último segundo, não me encararia nem se dignaria a levar os olhos à minha imagem. A rejeição doía.

Ao longe eu ouvi as tropas no castelo. Uma revolta, presumi. O general responsável pela segurança da amada hime de Chichi-ue havia enlouquecido, percebi isso em minha última visita. Ele, humano imbecil, também amava a hime e o fato de ela estar grávida de um "mononoke", como ele erroneamente se dirigia a meu pai, não o agradava nem um pouco. A mente humana era algo muito fraco e incapaz. Por não aceitar a escolha, em minha opinião muito incorreta, de Izayoi, ele esquecera toda a razão e bom senso, pretendendo agora matar a mulher que dizia amar para que não ficasse com outro. Humanos eram realmente patéticos.

Outro cheiro que não escapou de minhas narinas e me surpreendeu um pouco. A mulher estava para dar a luz. Por mais que admirasse meu pai, buscando sempre sua aprovação em tudo que já fiz, e obedecendo cegamente suas ordens, eu o odiava por ter engravidado uma humana. Eu, então Príncipe do reino que ele abandonou, não podia suportar a idéia de ter essa _mancha_ em nossa linhagem. Uma criança que seria eternamente incapaz de ser aceita e de viver normalmente. Os humanos o temeriam e os youkais o desprezariam, ele seria sempre caçado por ambos os mundos e nunca pertenceria a lugar nenhum. Se Chichi-ue sobrevivesse àquilo, o hanyou seria sua segunda fraqueza, com a humana sempre no topo da lista. Além de inútil, ele seria um problema do qual eu teria que me livrar mais tarde.

Com todos esses acontecimentos era certeza de que ele iria em socorro da preciosa hime, da fraqueza obscura que o levaria a morte. Minha vontade era impedi-lo, pedir que ficasse e deixasse-a morrer, assim como o problema que vinha com ela. Não era certo que Inu no Taishou se arriscasse por uma humana e um híbrido. Engolindo meus desejos pela segurança dele, atrevi-me a dirigir-lhe a palavra.

**– Irá partir mesmo, Chichi-ue?**

Ele pareceu entender a ambigüidade da minha pergunta. Desejei naquele instante que ele dissesse que não, ou até que me mandasse no lugar dele. Por um segundo, não me importou a humilhação de salvar a vida inútil da humana e de meu igualmente horrível meio-irmão se salvasse a vida de Chichi-ue.

**– Vai me impedir, Sesshomaru?**

Impedi-me de rir da ironia da situação. Ele sabia a resposta, por que perguntar? Restava-me aceitar que ele iria morrer, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito. Se tentasse impedi-lo, ele era bem capaz de tentar me matar para que saísse do caminho. Se ele estava disposto a sacrificar-se por uma causa tão insuficiente, não era eu que ficaria no caminho.

Ele continuava a olhar as ondas se arrebentando na areia, sem olhar para mim. Eu era, mesmo que ele não gostasse, seu herdeiro, fiel seguidor e filho, esperava que no mínimo me olhasse nos olhos nesse nosso último encontro. Como máximo, esperava que minha herança de direito me fosse entregue.

**– Não vou lhe impedir. Mas antes disso, os caninos... Quero que me dê Sou'unga e Tessaiga.**

Ele continuou imóvel, como se esperasse que eu pedisse aquilo. Como Chichi-ue era egocêntrico, ninguém vivo podia concentrar tanto poder. Na posse dele estavam as Espadas da Dominação: Tessaiga, Tenseiga e Sou'unga. Como Myouga uma vez explicou, cada espada correspondia a um dos Três Mundos, o dos Humanos, o Céu e a Terra, respectivamente. No momento, o Céu não me interessava. Se eu tivesse as espadas que podiam matar cem inimigos e chamar cem mortos eu seria tão forte quanto ele. Eu teria poder suficiente para conquistar mais territórios, tomaria os reinos do Norte, Sul e Leste. Eu seria o youkai mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Eu seria _melhor que ele_.

**– Se eu disser não lhe entregarei... Vai matar seu próprio pai?**

Senti o sangue gelar com a pergunta. Inúmeras vezes eu o havia desafiado para batalhas, e em todas eu fui derrotado. Em todas as guerras minhas habilidades nunca se compararam às dele, Chichi-ue era invencível. E era por isso que eu insistia em combatê-lo repetidamente em treinos, ou em lutar ao seu lado. Eu queria derrotá-lo, mostrar que ele não era invencível, mas que eu podia ser. Matá-lo não provaria que sou mais forte, apenas que tenho estratégias melhores. Ganhar uma batalha não significa ser mais forte, apenas mais inteligente. Eu nunca pensaria em enfrentá-lo enquanto estivesse ferido, como agora. Haviam outros meios de conseguir a invencibilidade que eu tanto desejava, e conseguir as espadas não implicava em pisar sobre o corpo morto de meu pai.

**– Você quer mesmo tanto poder? Por que você busca tanto poder?**

**– O caminho pelo qual seguirei é Hadou. E a força é o que abrirá esse caminho.**

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Podia sentir a decepção nas palavras seguintes dele. Desculpe Chichi-ue, mas eu nunca serei o que você sempre quis. Quando pequeno você me ensinou que devemos escolher o caminho pelo qual seremos vitoriosos, e o meu já estava escolhido. Seguiria pela Dominação, enquanto você encontraria o fim do caminho tortuoso e incerto do Amor.

**– Hadou... ka?**

Só então percebia a dificuldade dele para respirar. A ferida no peito era profunda, a poça vermelha crescia, contrastando com a neve branca. Chichi-ue estava morrendo.

_**– Sesshomaru**_** –** ele disse em voz firme e paternal, um tom que eu não escutava desde muito pequeno _**– Omae ni mamoru mono wa aru ka?**_

Enfureci-me com a pergunta. Como assim "alguém para protejer"? Chichi-ue não estava insinuando que...?

_**– Mamoru mono?**_

Estava. A pergunta era ofensiva. Eu, Sesshomaru, Príncipe das Terras Oestes, teria tal fraqueza? Alguém para protejer, alguém com quem eu me preocuparia a ponto de dar minha vida como ele estava prestes à fazer?

**– Uma coisa dessas... Não é necessária para mim.**

Levantei a mão, preparando um ataque. Não ia deixar que ele fosse embora daquela maneira, sem lutar. Eu ia provar, para ele e para mim mesmo, que podia derrotá-lo, que ele não era invencível. Não deixaria que fosse salvar aquela mulher humana desprezível e o hanyou. Será que ele não entendia? Se morresse lutando por uma causa tão baixa estaria se humilhando. Ririam dele por séculos. Ririam de _mim_ por séculos!

Um vento forte soprou, tirando minha concentração momentaneamente, o bastante para que ele se transformasse. Eu não podia acreditar._ Ele estava fugindo._

Assisti imóvel ao cão gigante passando por cima de mim e correndo para a floresta. Eu sabia que era a última vez que o veria. Meu último encontro com Chichi-ue e ele havia me negado o poder e perguntado por uma fraqueza inexistente. A pergunta infame ressoava em minha mente.

"_**Omae ni mamoru mono wa aru ka?"**_

Ele falava como se ter alguém fosse algo importante. Ridículo. Amor era a causa da queda dele, era essa _'pessoa para protejer'_ que causaria sua morte... Nunca, jamais e sob nenhuma circunstancia eu cairia no mesmo buraco no qual meu nobre pai agora se afundava.

**– É impossível! É loucura! Oyakata-sama ainda não se recuperou completamente da ferida de quando lutou com o Ryuukossei!**

A voz de Myouga estava longe, mas ainda perceptível. Ainda com olhar fixo na direção que ele havia tomado, esperei que Chichi-ue desse ouvidos à pulga. A resposta que eu queria ouvir, no entanto, veio ao contrário.

**– Não posso permitir que ela morra!**

Eu já esperava isso. Não adiantava ter falsas esperanças. Chichi-ue não ia virar-se e voltar para mim.

**– Mas... **– a voz do conselheiro continuou incerta.

**– E também... Eu não vou durar muito tempo...**

Dizer, àquela altura, que eu estava decepcionado, era pouco. Em alguns minutos, Chichi-ue me provara várias coisas, sendo que humanos são responsáveis por todos os males a principal. O poderoso e para sempre imbatível Inu no Taishou havia se rendido, não depois de me deixar sozinho na praia nevada, sem ter me encarado, mas quando colocou os olhos na jovem hime humana que foi sua desgraça e morte. Enquanto saía do lugar, eu mantinha a admiração que tinha por ele, assim como o respeito e até carinho, pode-se dizer. Eu nunca, porém, esqueceria o dia em que Chichi-ue tornara-se...

_**– Patético...**_

* * *

Isto é um re-post, originalmete sob o heterônimo "Tickle". A cena detalhada é a de abertura do terceiro filme de InuYasha, "Tenka Hadou no Ken"; falas traduzidas pelo Agaman Fansubs. 


End file.
